


Mercury Record

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: 灵感来自歌曲《水星记》，如果有还没听过的能听一听这首歌就好了。
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Mercury Record

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自歌曲《水星记》，如果有还没听过的能听一听这首歌就好了。

一

今天下雨了。天气不算很暖，但雨也下得很突然。徐明浩从修剪枝叶的琐碎工作中抬起头来的时候看见玻璃橱窗外面有个人，是经常来买花的男人，每次来都能逛半天，百合玫瑰洋桔梗，在花架之间跟徐明浩边逛边聊，带一大束回去，过两个星期又来买。

徐明浩这才想起来自己还不知道他叫什么名字。

他推门出去，带了一条大毛巾，徐明浩养的狗从他脚边钻出来，男人被吓一跳，转过头来眼睛睁得好大。“要不要进来避雨？”

徐明浩给人泡了一杯茶，文俊辉——徐明浩看到他带着咖啡店的工牌——隔着一层毛巾捧着茶杯，擦过的头发竖得乱七八糟的，几乎淋透的羽绒服搭在一旁的椅子上晒电热器，徐明浩正在去找吹风机。

“你今天怎么来了？”徐明浩站在他身后，在打开开关之前问了一句，文俊辉乖乖地坐直了让他吹，只是不得不吼着回答他的问题。“下午放假！刚看完电影没想到下雨了！”这旁边确实有间电影院，徐明浩熟练地把文俊辉的头发吹得蓬松，狗倒也不怕吹风机的声音，围着文俊辉转了两圈就坐在了他脚边，文俊辉还用毛巾盖住了它的耳朵。“那你今天还要买什么花吗？”徐明浩吹完头发抓了两把文俊辉的刘海，文俊辉摇摇头打了个喷嚏，一点点空气的感觉又被喷嚏打没。“不、不买。不好意思能给我张纸巾吗可能有点冻着了——”文俊辉语速飞快同时抬起头来猛吸鼻子，徐明浩急急忙忙拿了纸巾来踩到地上还没扫掉的叶子滑倒，撑在文俊辉身后的椅背上，跟文俊辉大眼瞪小眼。

文俊辉眨眨眼睛，迅速捏住了鼻子，从他手臂下溜出来也像猫。“你没事吧？”他说话瓮声瓮气的，眼眶里还有点眼泪。徐明浩抽出纸巾来递给他。“我没事。”

二

女主人捡了好几只猫回来，因为它是捡回来的第八只所以叫它小八。黑色的皮毛白色的爪子绿色的眼睛，主人说它是最漂亮的小猫。

它的日常就是坐在橱窗前看人来人往。晒太阳是最好的事情，今天它照例趴在自己窝里的时候看见有个男人蹲在窗前看它，这个人穿着和对面咖啡店服务员一样的衣服，他的手指在玻璃上画圈。小八扑了两下意识到碰不到这个会动的东西就放弃了，趴下来打了个哈欠，看着咖啡店出来一个人，面前的男人大概是听到了什么，最后跟它做了个鬼脸，就转身离开了。

啊，太阳真好。小八眯了眯眼睛，把自己盘成一团睡着了。

三

夫胜宽早就听说学校高中有两个出名的中国留学生，但还听说这两个中国人见面就要打架，一个是高三的霸主一个是高二的王。

但跟他这个高一新生又有什么关系呢？

期末了天气也变热，老师讲试卷的声音都被风扇盖过，夫胜宽以往都是好学生代表，但今天突然没有听课的性质。他把笔夹在嘴唇和鼻子之间，托着下巴数一节课外面飞过几架飞机。他远远地看到篮球场上还有人在打球，应该是徐明浩或者文俊辉吧，不然还有谁敢期末去打篮球。他努力眯起眼睛辨认那人的特征，但除了是个男孩之外什么也看不出来。

下课铃响起来的时候老师正开始讲大题，完全没有下课意思的语气把大家都按在了座位上。又飞过去一架，夫胜宽还在数飞机，其他班的同学也已经下课，从他们班窗前走过，夫胜宽看到徐明浩从走廊一头走来，身后还跟着两个人，完全是要去干架的气势。

“旁边的同学麻烦关一下窗。”

夫胜宽在关窗之前看到的最后一个画面是文俊辉从另一头跑过去，跟徐明浩擦肩而过。

四

文俊辉正在给甜点贴半价标签的时候门口又来了个客人。他本以为今天就这么打烊了，这样他就能免费带走剩下的蛋糕。

“一杯乌龙茶。”戴着眼镜的卷发男人看起来很疲惫。“就一杯乌龙茶吗？”文俊辉绕回柜台后点单，男人看起来是快要没电的机器人，盯着头上的招牌看了好一会儿才应了一句，“嗯。”

“在加班吗？”在泡茶的时候文俊辉这么问客人，“嗯。”客人坐在离收银台最近的桌子上，电脑在他的脸上照出蓝光。文俊辉从冷柜里拿出蛋糕跟茶一起端过去。“对不起我没有点吃的……”“没关系是送你的。”

是最后一块巧克力蛋糕，往常巧克力蛋糕没有卖剩下的时候，今天难得。他清理完后厨出来的时候男人已经走了，收银台上留下了相应数额的现金，桌子也理得整整齐齐好像没人来过。

五

徐明浩很少见到他的邻居，一方面因为邻居总是早出晚归，另一方面他是个自由职业者而且工作期间不怎么出门。

他知道他的邻居叫文俊辉，总是有很多快递堆在门口，早上出门的时间他不太清楚但晚上回来总是九十点钟，会打游戏但听起来不太强，吃螺蛳粉的频率很高因此被楼上的韩国邻居投诉了好几次，徐明浩对此倒没什么意见只是很好奇螺蛳粉真的有这么好吃吗？

今天难得他出门的时候碰到文俊辉，站在电梯里，一只手拎着好几个外卖盒子，看到徐明浩过来猛按开门键，但在徐明浩进门后又转过头去认真观察电梯里的广告牌。

“……我叫徐明浩。”徐明浩先开口，文俊辉听到他的声音要跟他握手，但伸出手来才发现两只手都拎着垃圾。“我叫文俊辉，抱歉手里拿着垃圾不能握手。”他歉意地点点头，“你是住在我对门吗？”一层楼只有两间房子，徐明浩暂且认为他是找不到话题明知故问。“是。但平常不怎么看到你，你是今天没上班吗？”

文俊辉笑起来，刘海因为重力滑下来，他不得不甩了好几下头才能让自己看到徐明浩，“早上放假啦，难得有假期，想去趟超市。噢，电梯到了，下次有机会再聊！拜拜！”


End file.
